Horrocks and Bindweed - The New Worst Witch
by OhKathleen
Summary: Belladonna Bindweed has finally had an offer to move to Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches, but her sidekick Cynthia Horrocks isn't too happy about it. Short but sweet.


Cynthia felt something inside her chest tighten, but she didn't have the words to communicate it to her friend.  
"Come on Horrocks, you can help me pack," Belladonna said, turning on her heel and walking out of the hall with a superior swish in her long blonde hair. Of course, for her it was perfect, the culmination of terms of plotting to transfer to Pentangle's. Cynthia should have been pleased for her, or at the worst jealous of the opportunity, but instead she just felt hollow. She shook the thought from her head and followed Belladonna into the entrance hall and up the staircase, past the clusters of girls chatting or making their way down for dinner.  
"I'll probably have to throw a lot of this out," Belladonna said, once they were in her bedroom, looking at her wardrobe."They won't make me wear hideous nighties at Pentangle's. They've got a swimming pool too, and I can't be seen in it wearing my old Cackle's swimming costume, I'll need to buy a proper sports one..."  
Belladonna wittered on, handing Cynthia clothes and other bits and pieces: textbooks, an alarm clock, even a purple teddy bear. Nobody else would be allowed to see that, thought Cynthia. If Henrietta Hubble or any other member of the school came in, she'd hide that bear like a shot. But she's comfortable with me, she trusts me to keep her secrets.  
"What are you doing?"  
Cynthia blinked and saw Belladonna's face, nonplussed.  
"Earth to Horrocks, I asked you a question. Why are you staring into space?" she asked, irritably. "You know, we've got to pack everything up by tonight, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
"I know, Belladonna. I was just thinking about, um... the spells test. You won't have to take it if you're at Pentangles. Lucky!"  
This seemed to please the other girl, who grinned. "You're right! It almost seems a shame, I won't get to watch Hubble and her pals fail it. You can have my notes if you like, one of us has got to be top of the class, and it's not going to be me now."  
"Thanks!"  
Belladonna turned to rummage in her desk, and Cynthia watched her, feeling warm. The spells notes felt like a gesture of true friendship. People thought Belladonna Bindweed was heartless, selfish, but it wasn't true. Cynthia saw her differently. Here was proof.  
"That's- that's really nice of you, Belladonna," she said as the paper was handed over.  
"I know," her friend replied, with a cocky, characteristic flick of her hair. "Us Bindweeds are very charitable." The familiar face, proud and confident, with pale, beautiful skin. Cynthia was overcome with the desire to touch it, to make sure it was real, before it disappeared, leaving her alone in the cold stone castle.  
"Belladonna-" she couldn't speak properly. Instead, she tried to control the blood that seemed to be pumping through her veins faster than usual, to regain some composure.  
"What's the matter with you today, Horrocks?"  
She failed to compose herself. "Don't go. Don't go to Pentangles."  
"What are you-"  
Cynthia closed her eyes, as if to block out what she was doing, and leant her head towards Belladonna. The blood was rushing in her ears as she kissed her friend. Her bossy, annoying, and somehow utterly bewitching friend. Her lips were warm and soft. Cynthia didn't want to open her eyes, but the kiss ended. They parted. She had to look at Belladonna, she didn't want to, she was terrified and exhilerated at the same time. Belladonna's lips were still slightly parted. She looked stunned. She didn't say anything. Then, she moved towards the door- was she leaving? was she disgusted? was she going to tell everyone what had happened? Cynthia panicked- no, she just shut the door, then turned around and smiled.  
"Give me warning next time, Horrocks. I can't be expected to show my best technique if you surprise me like that. Let's try again, shall we?"


End file.
